1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wrench devices and more particularly pertains to a new wrench device for engaging a wing head drain plug positioned in a compressor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wrench devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is configured for engaging wing-nut type heads and in particular wing heads drain plugs used for compressors. The tool would allow a person to more easily rotate the drain plug.